Kinect Walt Disney World Adventures (Florida Edition)
Come join, the Disney friends at the four theme parks of Walt Disney World. There are many Disney rides and meet the Disney characters, dreams will come true. Available for Xbox 360 and Xbox One! List of Attractions Magic Kingdom * Big Thunder Mountain Railroad * Buzz Lightyear's Space Ranger Spin * Under the Sea - Journey to the Little Mermaid * Wishes! * The Haunted Mansion * It's a Small World * The Jungle Cruise * The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh * Peter Pan's Flight * Pirates of the Caribbean * The Magic Carpets of Aladdin * Space Mountain * Splash Mountain * TRON (Xbox One Only) Epcot * Mission: Space * Soarin' * Journey Into Imagination * The Seas with Nemo & Friends * Frozen Ever After (Xbox One Only) Disney's Hollywood Studios * Star Tours – The Adventures Continue * Indiana Jones Epic Stunt Spectacular! * Muppet*Vision 3D * Lights, Motors, Action! Extreme Stunt Show * Walt Disney One Man's Dream * Toy Story Mania! * Rock n' Roller Coaster * Beauty and the Beast – Live on Stage * The Twilight Zone Tower of Terror * Fantasmic! * Slinky Dog Dash (Xbox One Only) Animal Kingdom * It's Tough to Be a Bug! * The Tree Of Life * Kilimanjaro Safaris * Wild Africa Trek * Festival of the Lion King * Expedition Everest * Kali River Rapids * DINOSAUR * Flight of Passage (Xbox One Only) Water Parks * Typhoon Lagoon (slightly modified on Xbox One) * Blizzard Beach Others * Downtown Disney (called Disney Springs on Xbox One) * ESPN Wide World of Sports Complex Hotels Magic Kingdom Resort Area * Disney's Contemporary Resort * Disney's Polynesian Village Resort * Disney's Grand Floridian Resort & Spa * Disney's Wilderness Lodge * Disney's Fort Wilderness (Xbox One only) Epcot Resort Area * Disney's Yacht Club Resort * Disney's Beach Club Resort * Disney's BoardWalk Inn * Disney's Caribbean Beach Resort * Disney's Star Wars Resort (Xbox One only) Animal Kingdom Resort Area * Disney's All-Star Movies Resort * Disney's All-Star Music Resort * Disney's All-Star Sports Resort * Disney's Animal Kingdom Lodge * Disney's Coronado Springs Resort * Disney's Animal Kingdom Villas (Xbox One only) ESPN Wide World of Sports Resort Area * Disney's Art of Animation Resort * Disney's Pop Century Resort * Disney's Pop Century Resort: Legendary Years (Xbox One only) Artworks Characters * Mickey Mouse * Minnie Mouse * Donald Duck * Daisy Duck * Chip and Dale * Goofy * Pluto * Huey, Dewey, and Louie * Figment * Duffy The Disney Bear * Shelliemay The Disney Bear * Pinocchio * Jiminy Cricket * The Blue Fairy * Snow White * The Prince * The Seven Dwarfs * The Evil Queen * Cinderella * Prince Charming * Jaq * Gus * Fairy Godmother * Lady Tremaine and the stepsisters * Aurora * Phillip * Flora * Fauna * Merryweather * Maleficent * Maleficent's Goons * Ariel * Eric * Max the Sheepdog * Sebastian * Flounder * Scuttle * King Triton * Ursula * Belle * Beast * Gaston * LeFou * Lumiere * Cogsworth * Mrs. Potts and Chip * Aladdin * Jasmine * Abu * Genie * Sultan * Iago * Jafar * Tiana * Naveen * Louis * Dr. Faciler * Rapunzel * Flynn Rider * Maximus * Mother Gother * Mary Poppins * Bert * The Penguins * Winnie The Pooh * Piglet * Roo * Tigger * Eeyore * Rabbit * Owl * the Woozles * Roger Rabbit * Jessica Rabbit * Peter Pan * Tinker Bell * Cubby the Lost Boy * Captain Hook * Mr.Smee * Alice * White Rabbit * The Mad Hatter * March Hare * The Queen of Hearts * Mowgli * Baloo * Louie * Simba * Nala * Pumbaa * Timon * Rafiki * Scar * Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed * Hercules * Megara * Philocetes * Zues * Hades * Pain * Panic * Tarzan * Jane Porter * Terk * Clayton * Captain Jack Sparrow * Angelica Teach * Black Barty * Davy Jones * Kermit The Frog * Miss Piggy * Fozzie Bear * Gonzo * Animal * Rowlf The Dog * Sweetums * Swedish Chef * Walter * Scooter * Pepe * Bunsen * Beaker * Rizzo * Sam * Wreck It Ralph * Vanellope Von Shweetz * Fix-it Felix * King Candy * Stitch * Woody * Bullseye * Buzz Lightyear * Jessie * Aliens * Emperor Zurg * Stinky Pete * Flik * Princess Atta * Hopper * Brer Rabbit * Brer Fox * Brer Bear * Pocahontas * John Smith * Flit * Meeko * John Ratcliffe * Mr. Incredible * Mrs. Incredible * Dash * Violet * Jack-Jack * Frozone * Syndrome * Darth Vader * Stormtroopers * C3P0 * R2-D2 * Gelatoni (Xbox One only) Voice Cast * Bret Iwan - Mickey Mouse * Russi Taylor - Minnie Mouse, Huey, Dewey, and Louie, Fairy Godmother, Drizella Tremaine, Fauna * Bill Farmer - Goofy, Pluto * Tony Anselmo - Donald Duck * Tress MacNeille - Daisy Duck, Chip, Anatasia Tremaine, Merryweather, Shenzi * Corey Burton - Dale, Mad Hatter, Caterpillar, Captain Hook, Ghost Host, Gus, Zues, King Candy * Hynden Walch - Alice * Jeff Bennett - White Rabbit, March Hare, Mr. Smee, Lumiere * Jim Cummings - Winnie the Pooh, Tigger, Owl, Cheshire Cat, King Triton, King Louie, Ed, Davy Jones * April Winchell - The Queen of Hearts * Blayne Weaver - Peter Pan * Wally Wingert - Cubby the Lost Boy * Susanne Blakeslee - Maleficent, The Evil Queen, Lady Tremaine, Madame Leota * Kat Cressida - Constance Hatchaway * Tom Kenny - Rabbit, Ezra the Skeleton * Gregg Berger - Eeyore * Wyatt Dean Hall - Roo * Travis Oates - Piglet * Katherine Von Till - Snow White * Elan Garfias - Pinocchio * Phil Snyder - Jiminy Cricket * Rosalyn Landor - Blue Fairy * Jess Harnell - Br'er Rabbit, Br'er Fox, Roger Rabbit * James Avery - Br'er Bear * Jennifer Hale - Cinderella * Christopher Daniel Barnes as Prince Charming, Prince Eric * Rob Paulsen - Jaq, Benzai * Kate Higgins - Princess Aurora * Josh Robert Thompson - Prince Phillip * Barbara Dirickson - Flora * Maxim Knight - Mowgli * Joel McCrary - Baloo * Matthew Broadrick - Simba * Anthony DeRosa - Nala * Nathan Lane - Timon * Ernie Sabella - Pumbaa * Khary Payton - Rafiki * Jeremy Irons - Scar * Tony Goldwyn - Tarzan * Olivia d'Abo - Jane Porter * Audrey Wasilewski - Terk * Brian Blessed - Clayton * Kathleen Turner - Jessica Rabbit * Jodi Benson - Ariel * Philip Lawrence - Sebastian * Chris Edgerly - Scuttle * Pat Corral as Ursula * Julie Nathanson - Belle * Robby Benson - Beast * Richard White - Gaston * Jesse Corti - LeFou * David Ogden Stiers - Cogswarth, Governor Ratcliffe * Angela Brigid Lansbury - Mrs. Potts * Scott Weinger- Aladdin * Linda Larkin - Princess - Jasmine * Jim Meskimen - Genie * Val Bettin - Sultan * Gilbert Gottfried - Iago * Jonathan Freeman - Jafar * Tate Donovan - Hercules * Susan Egan - Meg * Robert Costanzo - Phil * James Woods - Hades * Bobcat Goldthwait - Pain * Matt Frewer - Panic * Johnny Depp - Captain Jack Sparrow * Penélope Cruz - Angelica Teach * James Patrick Stuart - Black Barty * Fred Tatasciore - Fortune Red * Steve Whitmire - Kermit the Frog, Beaker, Rizzo the Rat * Eric Jacobson - Miss Piggy, Fozzie Bear, Animal, Sam Eagle * Dave Goelz - Gonzo, Bunsen Honeydew, Waldorf, Figment * Bill Barretta - Rowlf the Dog, Pepé the King Prawn, The Swedish Chef * Jerry Nelson - Robin the Frog, Statler * Brian Henson - Scooter * John Henson - Sweetums * Kevin Clash - Clifford * Jim Hanks - Woody * Mike MacRae - Buzz Lightyear * Stephen Stanton - Stinky Pete * Jeff Pidgeon - Little Green Men * Joan Cusack - Jessie * Andrew Stanton - Emperor Zurg, Crush * Chris Sanders - Stitch * Brian T. Delaney - Wreck It Ralph * Raymond Ochoa - Squirt * Barry Humphries - Bruce * Angela Bartys - Fawn * Anika Noni Rose - Tiana * Bruno Campos - Prince Naveen * Michael-Leon Wooley - Louis * Keith David - Dr. Faciler * Mandy Moore - Rapunzel * Zachary Levi - Flynn Rider * Donna Murphy - Mother Gothel * Rosalyn Landor - Fireworks Spectacular Announcer, Mission Control * Kelly Donohue - Karen the Park Guide * Dan Gordon - Male Shopkeeper * Cristina Pucelli - Female Shopkeeper * Neil Kaplan - Jungle Cruise Gorilla * Roger Craig Smith - Golden Ticket * Valerie Arem - Female Adventurer * Phil LaMarr - Pirate #1 * David Lodge - Pirate #2 * Danielle Soibelman - Small World Sailor * Ava Acres * Jonathan Adams * Carlos Alazraqui * Bella Ashyln as ShellieMay The Disney Bear * Troy Baker as Duffy The Disney Bear * Greg Baldwin as Gelatoni * Maggie Wheeler * Eduardo Welter * J.B. Blanc * Kwesi Boakye * David Boat * Mary Lynn Bowen * Ethan Brooke * Bianca Buck * Tyreese Burnett * Ema Vo * Tara Strong * Zach Callison * Ariel Calver * Major Curda * Cooper Dundish * J.D. Hall * Carla Renata * Jane Perry * Bumper Robinson * Brian Tee * Vic Chao * Max Cazier * Mason Vale Cotton * Chris Gardner * Victoria Grace * Judy Johnson * Phil Hayes * Lydia Look * Elizabeth Pan * Siobahn Price * John Schwab * Jake Shelton * Monie Mon * Mona Marshall * Eric Meyers * Lauren Mote * Dave Marro * Josh Robert Thompson * Mia Vavassuer * Barry Tracthenberg * Darren O'Hare * Loren Lester * Chad Doreck * Darryl Alan Reed * Anthony Sorano * Wendi Motte * Delany Jones * Yuri Lowenthal * Susan Haight * Brandon Hender * Lelee Parrish * Liam O'Brien * Garrett Masuda * Carlos McCullers * Frank Welker as Max the Sheepdog, Abu, Rajah, Cave of Wonders and Pegasus * Anna Maria Lagasca * Darryl Kurylo * Daniella Jones * Jason Hernandez * Amelia M. Gotham * Jules de Jongh Category:Walt Disney World Resort Category:Video Games Category:Disney Games Category:Xbox